Vex the Afflicter
The current leader of the Ebon Host, a chaos warband dedicated to Nurgle. History The space marine that would be known as the Afflicter was first noted and recorded by Imperial authorities as a servant of the Monophysite Forge deep in the Grave serving his masters in various roles. Deeds of Note Ambassador of the Monophysites to the REDACTED a renegade marine warband. The Afflictor fought in the warband’s gladiator pits to earn their respect. He emerged as the victor in one of their blood sport tournaments after defeating a hulking brute in Sanguis Extremis, a death bout in full armour in the finals. Initially the foe a giant of a marine had the advantage of size and strength quickly seizing the Afflictor and breaking his back. Turning to the applause of his brothers he underestimated the time it would take for his enemy to strike back. He promptly fell to the ground when the power fist of his foe quickly took one of his legs. Afterwards the two champions wrestled each other on the ground for a while until the Afflictor managed wrestle his way to be on top, a quick blow to end the fight with the power fist was caught by his opponent in his giant of a hand or claws to be more accurate while the other less lethal armoured fist was caught in a similar manner by the other hand. Seeing the dead lock the Afflictor started bashing his head on the enemy helm dealing grievous injuries to his own head with his helm lost in the initial confrontation. When sizable holes were created the Afflictor promptly vomited on his foe though due to his ruined face it would be more accurate that his head started gushing deadly plagues. To his credit the enemy champion took several more minutes to die struggling against the Afflictor and only dying after half his face was gone. Blood samples for the Monophysites The Afflictor has procured exotic blood for the Monophysites to work on their script. The following are the more outstanding samples: A kilometre long xeno masquerading as a tree. Xenos made out of silicone and crystals. Animals from Vitalits- the Magos Primus showed particular favour to this haul. An Ork weirdboy and his cadre of self immolating lizard familiars. Raider Captain As the Afflictor rose in respect and trust for his service, he was granted more and more authority until he became one of the Magos Primus’ chief lieutenants. He was regularly sent with a small fleet to real space to raid and pillage. Known Places Raided: Triot the fallen forge world- gained vital equipment necessary for the upkeep of a forge after a month long running battle against the orks as a diversion. Station 21 a former free port now derelict scrap- infected the station and ships docked with several plagues, gained several ships for the Monophysite fleet though they required extensive decontamination. Several outpost of the Adeptus Mechanicus- gained REDACTED Participant in the Monophysite expedition to Avignon Included by the Primary Magos in the list of 100 individuals most responsible for the successful intervention of the Avignon Civil War resulting in an alliance with the newly crowned Anti-Cardinal the Monophysites supported. Category:Space Marine Category:Heretic